Redemption War
The Redemption War was the third major war that took place in the Milky Way after the signing of the Binding Treaty. History Origin The seeds of the Redemption War were planted when the ancient demon Hycita became human through the experimental possession of a volunteer veteran. The war was merely a step in Hycita's ultimate plan to soften the galaxy's defenses and distract the populace as the real plan was put into place. Hycita formed his own fleet and grew it for a decade in secret named the Retoris Consortium. He then unleashed his inconcievably powerful army on the galaxy and thus began the war at about 320 ABT. Beginning of War The war inflicted great damage in the galaxy from the start and kept the Gallagan army moving to defend the populations. Even with creating an elite regiment, Hycita's army was not being held back. Corruption of Star Tech After Star Chaser joined the Consortium he introduced the plan to corrupt Star Tech and send the entire galaxy into termoil. Hycita took a liking to the plan and allowed Star Chaser to follow through with the plan. Although the plan's execution was only semi-successful, Star Tech was shut down and the Consortium had an active fleet to defend it until it came back online to corrupt. In the meantime the Gallagan fleet led by its league of heroes formed a plan to take it back. Their plan became successful only by the turning of Chase's loyalty back to the Gallagan's. Star Tech was saved from corruption, but Hycita was able to get away. End of the War The consortium continued their conquest to take the galaxy with tactics like releasing a galactic plague. In the end however, Star Chaser slowly made hits to the consortium to weaken them, while planning to hit it in the heart within the secret base on Nustafa. Star Chaser met up with the Gallagan fleet and threw its final crushing blow to the Consortium after destroying its control wheel in the center of the base. It was here where he faced off with Hycita himself and tore the flesh right off his body. He then left him for death and ended the Consortium's reign in the galaxy.. Remnant and Aftermath To the Gallagan armies surprise, Hycita was able to recover from his encounter with Star Chaser and formed a remnant to continue attacking the galaxy. Though the Gallagan's were caught up in the Cardanian invasion they were able to capture Hycita and imprision him. After much debate he was sentenced to death by being thrown into the molten lakes of Neine. Though it wasn't the final defeat of Hycita, the official end of the Redemption War was declared over and the galaxy proceeded into a golden age of peace and prosperity. Additional Notes The Redemption War in the Star Legacy universe lasted for a nearly 20 years, but in real life the story only lasts for 2 and a half years. The war goes from the beginning of Brandon's freshman year of high school, and lasts until the spring of his junior year. The Redemption War gets its name from the stories theme of redeeming the corrupt. Hycita's plan was to create darkness and disorder in the galaxy, but the Gallagan republic fixed it and brought it back to the light. This also paralells with Star Chaser's journey as a hero. Category:Wars